


The Fan Club

by SParkie96



Series: Resident Evil Requests [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: In which Leon Kennedy unknowingly has a fan club comprised of BSAA Members; Keith, Quint, Parker, Raymond, and Piers.When they see that Chris isn't paying the agent much attention, leaving Leon "out in the cold", the guys take it upon themselves to win the agent's affection. Rated T-M for situations, explicit language and silly situations.





	The Fan Club

"Sh! Dude! Here he comes!" Keith Lumley whispered to Quint Cetcham.

Agent Leon S. Kennedy of FOS and the DSO entered the R&D Department with Captain Chris Redfield. It was the bi-weekly reports of whatever R&D was working on. This had become a regular thing since the merger between the U.S. Government's Agency and the BSAA. They usually always sent Leon, who was their Chief Agent. The brunette often stopped anyway due to his friendship with Captain Redfield and Captain Jill Valentine. Usually to go out to lunch or just to catch up on break. 

Since the agent's arrival, he accidentally acquired a small fan club of two or more men: Keith, Quint, Piers, Parker and occasionally Raymond Vestor, who recently found himself drawn to the younger. Keith and Quint were having a friendly competition to see who could woo and court Leon. They both hoped that they at least score one date with the handsome agent. 

"Hey, Agent Kennedy! Did you get a new jacket? Love the stripes." Keith said, "And the gloves totally look badass!" 

Agent Kennedy blushed, putting his hands in his pockets with a smile, "Thanks, uh..." he said, squinting to look at the agent's name tag. 

"Keith." Chris simply said.

"Uh, thanks Keith." Leon said with a small smile.

Keith smiled and winked. Quint waved at the agent as well, asking if he needed any tech or weapons upgrades. Chris playfully suggested a self-driving car or motorcycle due to Leon's crash record, earning a nudge from the agent. Leon politely declined the offer, but did promise to come back one of these days to see. 

They waited until he walked away before Quint said, "Nailed it!" 

Keith scoffed at his companion, "Barely." 

"Hey! You didn't get any further than me, Mr. "Nice Jacket"!" 

Keith nudged at Quint, who slapped him back. While the two bickered quite loudly in the Research and Development lab, the seemingly oblivious agent followed Chris around. The raven-haired male gave him another in depth tour of the BSAA Headquarters, this time taking him to the garage where they were building and designing the new assault vehicles. Leon kept a couple of paces behind the elder, looking around at his surroundings. Chris informed him that members of the Eastern African Branch were there for a conference happening here in DC. 

Leon nodded, "I'm aware. The DSO was invited for the same conference. I heard that the FBC was here too?" 

Chris made a "sort of" motion with his hand, explaining that the FBC was a small sector of the BSAA, acting in the same way that TerraSave does. They were just registering certain members into the BSAA database and getting them settled. They needed all the help they could get. Leon then mentioned that he heard that there were certain FBC members that were former or suspected mercenaries. 

"Yeah." Chris replied, "But we have them closely monitored by members of the BSAA. Kind of like a probationary period before they officially join." 

As they headed to the garage, Piers Nivans, Chris' lieutenant and one of the BSAA's top snipers, saluted them. He also gave Leon a warm, "Morning, Agent Kennedy!"

Leon smiled and nodded in his direction, "Hi, Piers. How are you today?"

"Pretty good. I was about to pick up coffee and pastries for breakfast with Captain Valentine. Would you like anything?" he asked.

The agent thought about it for a moment, and then politely asked for a large coffee with a bit of cream and sugar...and maybe a glazed doughnut. With another salute, Piers got Chris' order and went back to Jill, who was waiting at the end of the hall with a notepad full of requests from the other soldiers. Leon turned and looked back toward Chris with a grin.

"You've got some pretty nice guys working here. I didn't expect to be treated this warmly after what happened to the last agent we sent."

Chris chuckled, "You're a lot nicer than the last guy the DSO sent. That, and everyone here knows about you and your misadventures."

Leon chuckled as well as they made their way to the garage. The sound of drills and saws could be heard, as well as the sounds of truck engines as workers tested the trucks. Chris called to one guy, Parker as Chris called him, asking him to come see Leon with a "report" on the assault vehicles. The brunette smiled as the closest worker took off his welding mask, Parker walked over to them, but the agent felt a tad intimidated by the man's height and build. He was a bit bigger than Chris frame wise and a couple inches taller. He held his hand out to Leon, the agent was a bit surprised by the firm but gentle grip. 

"Parker Luciani," the man introduced himself, Leon catching a hint of an Italian accent, "Pleasure to see you again, Agent Kennedy, although this time I get to see you up close and not from under a truck, or over email." 

Leon felt himself blush as he cleared his throat, shaking his hand, "It's, uh, Leon. You can call me Leon if you want." he found himself saying. 

Parker chuckled, "Okay. Leon it is then. Would you like to see the new assault vehicles?" 

Leon nodded enthusiastically, following right behind Parker as he went over to examine the new vehicles. Chris chuckled, catching the agent's blush and eyes as he watched Parker. Tall and muscular and good with his hands, the brunette was definitely Leon's type, although a bit more polite than what the agent was probably used to. Parker went over the blueprints first, laying them out across the hood of the truck and pointing out the areas in which they improved upon the vehicles and added adjustments. Leon listened intently while also stealing glances at the Italian. After a brief overview of the truck, Parker offered to keep Leon up to date on any other changes or vehicles they constructed. 

"Leon would probably be interested in an assault motorcycle." Chris offered, "He really loves riding motorcycles, specifically of the Italian variety." 

The agent blushed, nudging Chris once more. Parker chuckled, "Ah, you've got good taste. Did you hear about the new Ducatis coming out later this year?"

Leon's eyes lit up at that, "Yeah! They look really nice. I was thinking about possibly buying one when I get the funds."

"You won't have to do that." Parker said, "I have a couple cousins who work for the company. I can see if I could hook you up with one, if you would like?"

"Oh, uh, you don't have to do that." Leon stuttered, his blush deepening, "but thank you...for the offer."

Parker chuckled, "It's no trouble. I assure you, but let me know if you ever change your mind."

Leon smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

With a nod and a salute toward Chris, Parker went back to working on the vehicles. Chris led Leon out of the garage, going back to the BSAA Captain's office. The elder had a knowing grin on his lips, catching Leon's eyes. The younger raised a brow at him, asking him what he was smiling at. Chris shook his head, playfully telling Leon that he was not smiling at anything...although it seemed like Leon was fond of Parker. Leon pouted at the oldest Redfield, protesting that he just found Parker to be a really nice and interesting guy. That he seemed like a very hard worker.

"He's really good with his hands...and he's single." Chris teased, the agent punching his arm in response, "Did you want his numb-OW!" 

"Shut up, Redfield!" Leon protested, "Anyway...what are YOU doing later?" 

Chris sighed, sitting at his desk. He apologized to Leon, already knowing what Leon was hinting at. He informed the younger that he had a lot of paperwork that he needed to tend to, as well as a shit ton of meetings before the conference this weekend. Due to his new position as BSAA Captain, he was drowning in more work than usual and had a lot more responsibilities. He just did not have the amount of free time like he used to. Leon seemed downtrodden at the news, slumping in the seat across from him at the news. Seeing the look of disappointment on the younger's features, Chris told him that he was going to try and finish his work early today, promising to meet Leon after work to go get drinks at the tavern down the street. 

Leon gave him a small, hopeful smile. 

* * *

After work, Leon left the BSAA HQ early, having to go back to his own office at the DSO to do a report on today's visit, just to keep Hunnigan and Adam Benford updated on how everything was going. After that was all said and done, Leon packed up his messenger bag before heading out. Chris sent him a text, telling him that he was going to try and finish up his own work as quick as he could, but he informed him that Director O'Brian had requested that him and Jill join him for dinner with the rest of the board of directors as well as Adam Benford. A celebratory dinner to celebrate the merger. 

Leon sighed in disappointment, wondering why Adam had not asked him to join them for dinner. Whatever, he would just have to drink by himself at the tavern. He did text Chris to tell him that Chris owed him a round of drinks. The BSAA Captain sent him an emoji with the tongue sticking out, playfully calling the agent a brat. Nonetheless, he promised to buy him drinks, and maybe even a steak dinner the next time they both had free time in their schedules. The younger told him that he was holding Chris to that promise. 

So, here the brunette was; sitting at the bar, watching the basketball game while drinking by himself. The bar itself was not very crowded, thankfully, but he did notice a group of BSAA members horsing around at one of the tables, a couple of them recognizing him on the way in. The brunette simply smiled back at them, giving a small wave before he settled in his seat. 

At a table not too far from where Leon was sitting, Piers, Quint, Keith, Parker, and Raymond found themselves watching the agent with a mix of curiosity and pity. They wondered why the agent was sitting by himself. 

"Man, look at him." Keith whispered, "Is he waiting for someone?" 

Raymond scoffed, "I overheard him and Captain Redfield talking earlier. Old Chris Redfield was supposed to meet him for drinks, but evidently, the Captain stood him up." 

Piers nodded in agreement, "Chris has been busy with paperwork and meetings, and all that fun stuff. From what Captain Valentine was saying earlier, there's a big dinner going on tonight and she and Chris had been invited." 

"But why isn't Agent Kennedy with them?" Quint wondered, "Shouldn't he be there?" 

The guys either shrugged or did not answer right away. They turned back to the game of Beer Pong happening between several coworkers, Raymond looking to the sad agent sitting at the bar once more. An idea came to Raymond's mind. He told them to stay put, heading over to the bar. The rest of the group watched curiously. watching the red-head as he went to where Leon was sitting. 

Leon sighed once more as he sipped at his drink, watching the game with little interest. He was debating on either drinking until the bartender cut him off or just going home and picking up take-out on the way. He felt a presence next to him, a red-headed man whom he recognized from the BSAA. Ray or something? Whomever it was, the guy seemed to order more drinks, seemingly paying Leon little mind. Or so the agent thought. The guy ordered a couple of drinks, but then turned to the agent, asking him what he was drinking this evening, making the brunette look to the man in confusion. 

Raymond smiled, "You're Agent Kennedy, right?" he asked innocently, "I'm Raymond." 

The younger smiled sadly, "Leon and, yeah, I'm Agent Kennedy." 

The red-head smiled back and nodded, "So, what can I get you this evening? And why are you sitting here by yourself?" 

Leon chuckled, telling the man that he was just having beer by himself. He informed him that he had been "stood up" by his friend, but it was not Chris' fault. He had more important things to do than hang out with him. The bartender handed Raymond and Leon their drinks, the agent getting out his wallet to give Ray money for his drink. The man held up a hand, insisting that the drink was his treat, telling Leon that there was no need to pay him back for it. Leon thanked him, but insisted he still give Ray the money for it. It was the least he could do. 

"How about you pay me back another way?" Ray asked suggestively, "Since you're all by your lonesome...but technically a member of the BSAA now...why don't we celebrate? Come hang out with the guys?" 

Blue eyes widened in surprise and interest, looking back toward the group of guys sitting at the table and the other playing Beer Pong. Parker, Quint and Keith raised their cups at the agent, Piers awkwardly following suit and mimicking the gesture. The brunette looked back to Ray with uncertainty, but he did contemplate it. With a final nod, he agreed, but promised to only stay for a little bit and only a couple of drinks.

* * *

Another ping pong ball sunk into Keith's cup, making the men and women cheer, Leon pumping his fist in the air victoriously, Keith and Raymond looking back up at the agent in disbelief. Leon and Piers stood at the opposite end, the brunette turning to high-five his partner. 

"Come on. Drink up!" Leon called to the R&D guys with a drunk smile, "That was a helluva shot, Piers." 

"Thank you, Agent Kennedy." Piers thanked with a playful salute.

Leon shook his head, waving off the title, "Cut the shit, boys. You guys are cool. You all can call me Leon." 

Even though he said he was not going to stay for long, Leon ended up joining them for a couple of drinks before being challenged to Beer Pong by Keith. At first, the agent politely declined. Raymond playfully called him a chicken, making the agent look at him with surprised blues. Keith playfully asked if he was afraid of losing, several BSAA Soldiers saying "Oh...!" as they eavesdropped on the conversation. Leon shook his head, but was pressured into the game when Keith, Quint, Parker and several other BSAA people starting chanting his name and "Beer Pong". This made him blush, smiling widely and shaking his head. Piers had nudged him with an elbow, offering to be his partner. He finally caved in, accepting the challenge and making them all cheer. 

Several rounds later, and now here he was; drunk, but having the time of his life. Parker held his jacket while Quint kept score. Leon chuckled as Keith struggled to drink another beer, "Can't handle your alcohol?" he asked, arm around Piers' shoulders as he leaned against the younger, "Feel free to call it quits whenever you want. We won't judge." 

Piers laughed as Keith and Raymond surrendered, hands up in defeat. Keith even playfully bowed at the agent before shaking his hand. Raymond slapped a hand on Leon's shoulder, saying that he definitely underestimated his Beer Pong skills. 

"Since you guys won, I believe Keith and I owe you and Piers' dinner." Raymond reminded, "So, where are we going?" 

Another hour later and Leon found himself half-sitting and half-laying across the hood of Parker's truck, a large box of tacos sitting between him and Piers. The group found themselves sitting in the parking lot of the Taco Hut down the street from the tavern, happily chowing down tacos. Parker leaned against the front bumper, Raymond and Keith sitting at the picnic table next to the truck and Quint leaning against the side of the truck where Leon was laying.

The agent bit into another soft shelled taco, moaning at the taste, "Let me tell you; for a fast food place, they make some delicious food." he said through a mouthful of food, forgetting his manners in his drunken state. 

The guys nodded and made noises in agreement, "You know, I thought this place was a bit sketchy before," Raymond said, "but they're actually not that bad." 

"You kidding?" Keith asked, "Me and Quint come here all the time on Friday Nights." 

"What are Friday Nights?" Parker asked, "Is it Taco Friday or something?" 

"Close. Gaming night." Quint replied, biting into another taco, "We pick up a box of these bad boys, some drinks and then head to my apartment for gaming. Piers will tell you." 

Piers nodded, "Yeah, Finn and a couple of other dudes will head over and just hang-out and play video games." 

Leon chuckled, crumpling up the wrapper of the taco he just ate before tossing it into the "trash bag", "I used to play video games, back in the day." 

Quint and Keith looked over in shock, Piers saying, "No way" in response. Leon wore a shit-eating grin and nodded, informing them that he used to game way back when. Mostly "Super Mario" and "Donkey Kong". And then in college, he played Mortal Kombat. He found himself zoning out, telling them that his best friend, Ark hated playing Mortal Kombat against him. That Leon used to kick Ark's ass at that game. They listened intently, Quint and Keith even inviting Leon to "Gaming Night" this Friday. Piers said that he never pegged Leon for the "gaming type". 

The agent chuckled, "Well, I was. And if I'm not swamped with shit...what the hell? I'll come to gaming night." He handed his phone over to Quint, telling the guys that they could call him any time, mainly because he had a lot of fun tonight and wouldn't mind doing this again. 

"Oh, god." Raymond exclaimed dramatically, "Agent Kennedy is secretly one of the nerds." 

Leon put a finger to his lips, laughing as he told Raymond not to tell anyone. With a sigh, Leon just laid back on the hood, staring up at the sky briefly before rolling off of the hood. His legs felt like Jell-O, and he was still drunk. Thankfully, Quint had been there to catch the brunette in his arms before Leon could hit the ground. Leon didn't mind, giggling like an idiot and thanking the man before looking at his watch. 

"Welp, thank you guys, for hanging out with me." He said with a salute, Quint helping him to stand upright, "Thanks for the drinks and the tacos. I had a lot of fun...but now I gotta go home. My cat will be pissed off if I'm late for his feeding time. Bye!" 

The brunette made it about five feet before stumbling and nearly falling once more. This time, Parker and Quint caught him, pulling him up to stand upright. The agent was cackling again, making Parker laugh and shake his head. 

"Why don't you let me drive you home?" Parker offered, "I have to drive these drunks and Quint home. One more stop wouldn't hurt." 

Once again, Leon accepted. 

* * *

Driving the agent home had been a chore within itself, the drunk brunette was not very helpful, pointing in random directions and giving random street names. Leon would occasionally breakdown into a fit of giggles, his words not making very much sense and getting easily distracted. It took Quint finally digging into Leon's coat pocket for the man's wallet and ID for them to get his address. Although Leon smacked at the R&D guy, laughing loudly because Quint apparently had been "tickling" Leon. Quint was beet red, hands up in the air, insisting that he was not tickling the agent, and was simply trying to get his ID so they could take him home. 

Luckily, Raymond and Piers had been dropped off first, so this would have been an even bigger event than it needed to be if they hadn't lived so close to the tavern and Taco Hut. 

Pulling up to the agent's apartment complex, Parker, Quint and Keith, who had sobered up some, were surprised to see a BSAA truck parked out front, Captain Redfield sitting in the front seat. Leon's dazed blue eyes looked up and cheered Chris' name loudly when he saw the raven-haired male. Chris looked over at them, seemingly equally surprised to see them as well. 

"Ah...does this count as "Conflict of Interest"?" Quint asked nervously, "Are we allowed to hang-out with Agent Kennedy?" 

"I think so." Parker said, getting out of the truck, watching as Chris did the same, "Chris! How are you this evening?" 

Quint got out as well, opening the door to the backseat. He stumbled backward as he got an armful of Leon, who seemingly fell out of the truck. For the DSO's top agent, Leon was not very graceful when drunk. Luckily, Keith had jumped out to help, Leon giggling as Keith and Quint helped him stand. Chris, who was dressed in tuxedo, but missing his dress coat, raised a brow and checking his watch. He corrected Parker, saying it was now technically morning, considering it was well past midnight. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked curiously, "And what is Leon doing? Why is he with you guys?" 

Parker scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, well...we saw him at the bar by himself...so, we invited him to hang-out with us." 

"Yeah!" Quint agreed, "He and Piers kicked Raymond and Keith's ass at Beer Pong. And then we all got tacos." 

Chris caught Leon as the agent stumbled forward into his chest. Drunk blues looking up at Chris with a glare, poking him in the chest, "You ditched me, you jerk!" Leon slurred, the bigger man lifting him up to hold him bridal style, "Big meanie...they bought me food and hung out with me! You're a dick who ditched me." 

The BSAA Captain looked from the agent to his men, who did not know what to say to that. Keith informed everyone that he was going to sleep off the rest of the alcohol in the backseat, leaving Quint and Parker to deal with Chris. 

"Look, we apologize if we had disrupted your plans with him for this evening." Parker apologized, "He just seemed really upset and looked like he could use a friend." 

Quint nodded in agreement, "We didn't know you two were..." 

It was Chris' turn to blush at that, shaking his head insistently, "Oh, uh, no! We're not together!" he protested.

Parker and Quint exchanged puzzled looks before looking back to their Captain, "Then...what are you doing here?" Parker asked with a raised brow. 

Chris' blush deepened, as he cleared his throat. He thanked them for bringing Leon home and told them to have a good night, saying that he would see them on Thursday. At their puzzled looks, he explained that the HQ was closed tomorrow due to the DSO having people go through for an inspection. Only Jill, himself and Clive O'Brian needed to be there tomorrow. With that, the older man carried Leon through the entrance of the building, the agent excitedly waving to them from over the ebony haired man's shoulder. 

With another confused glance, Parker nudged Quint, telling him to get into the truck so they could go home. The whole ride home, they wondered if Chris was with Leon or not, questioning why the man was there. 

* * *

Chris hiked Leon up over his shoulder, the squirming drunk calling him names the whole ride up in the elevator. He sighed, each word making him feel worse for ditching Leon tonight. He really did want to spend time with him, he really did, but Jill had been insistent and Clive would not take "no" for an answer. Leon pounded at his back, saying that he wanted to go back downstairs with his "new friends". The older man sighed, telling the agent that he was drunk and they had to go home. He supposed he was to be grateful to the guys for being so nice to Leon and hanging out with the agent.

He had originally come here to check on the agent, hoping the man wouldn't have one of those days where he drowned himself in alcohol because he was upset with him...again. He even bought Chinese as an apology, the food already waiting for the agent in his apartment. So, when Leon did not answer his phone, or come home when he usually did, Chris had become worried. He thought Leon did something drastic and got into a fight or drove off in the middle of nowhere. 

So, when Parker, Quint and Keith drove up with a giggling and seemingly happy Leon, Chris had been both surprised and relieved. Though, it was random and out of character for the agent to hang-out with people he barely knew, Chris honestly could not have been happier. Although, he was a bit jealous, but that was due to how he felt toward the agent. At the same time, he had no control over the company Leon chose to keep, considering Leon did not know about his feelings. Luckily, the younger had trusted him enough to let him come and go, even giving him a key to his apartment in case of emergencies...or in case he needed him to feed the cat. Or the few times Leon wanted him to come over for a...sleepover as the older man often called their on and off romps. 

Once he unlocked the door, Chris carried Leon inside. Leon happily sang some odd tune, the older man unable to understand it due to the younger's impaired speech. Munchie, Leon's cat, meowed in greeting, swatting at Chris' ankles before making a hasty retreat into the kitchen. The older man rolled his eyes at the odd feline, "Yeah, I know. You're probably mad at me too." 

The older man carried Leon to his bedroom, setting the brunette down for a moment, "Now, do you want me to stay or do you want me to go?" he asked carefully. 

"I want...shower." Leon mumbled, holding his arms up, "Help." 

Chris smiled, gently helping the man out of his clothes, "Sure, bud. Why don't you take a bath, instead? It'll be easier for me to help you." 

After filling the tub, Chris rolled up his sleeves and helped Leon bathe. The brunette had been difficult, but Chris was able to get the job done nonetheless. He wrapped him in a towel and dried and dressed him before tucking him into bed, laying him on his side and putting the waste basket next to his bed. Just in case. After making sure Leon was comfortable, Chris helped himself to a shower before dressing into the spare clothes he kept here. He slipped into the bed, bidding the sleeping agent goodnight as he set his alarm for tomorrow. 

Hopefully, tomorrow, Sober Leon wouldn't be as mad at him for staying the night.

* * *

The morning after, Leon awoke to the blaring sound of an alarm going off, making him groan in annoyance. The brunette looked over at the other side of the bed as it moved, Chris turning the alarm off before getting up. The raven-haired man gave a brief "Good Morning", asking Leon how he felt. The agent informed him that he had a headache, but he didn't have as bad a hangover as he usually did when he drank, so something was different.

Chris chuckled as he pulled out a clean uniform to change into, "Could be because of your "New Friends" that you hung out with last night." he informed, "You got so mad at me for not letting you go hang out with them." 

Tired blue eyes looked up at him in confusion at the brunette sat up in bed, "New friends?" 

"You don't remember?" Chris asked, "Quint, Keith and Parker drove you home last night. Said that you kicked Ray and Keith's ass at beer pong at the bar and then you all got tacos or something." 

The agent looked down at the covers as his mind recollected the events of the night before. A look of realization crossed his features as a small smile settled on his lips, nodding, "Yeah. Had a lot of fun with them, actually. It was nice. Different." 

Chris smiled as he pulled on his pants, "Maybe you needed something different from your usual routine. They're really a great group of guys." he fastened his belt, "I have to go to HQ today. Your boss is coming over with some people to inspect our building. They want to see if they could add anything or expand or whatever. They said both organizations would be off today, so try to get some rest." 

Leon nodded, thanking Chris for staying the night to check on him. The elder gave a curt nod, telling the younger that he had left him some Chinese take-out in his fridge and picked up some groceries from the 24/7 corner store. He also let the agent know that he would feed Munchie on his way out, assuming the furry little bastard didn't bite his wrist. The brunette thanked him, while mentally wondering why Chris would do all that for him. Without another word, Chris left. 

Before Leon could roll over and go back to bed, his phone went off. He gave it a look, curiously unlocking the screen and was surprised to see he had a text message that wasn't from Hunnigan or one of his coworkers. In fact, it was Parker, asking him if he would like to join him for breakfast. The brunette mentally debated it, listening as he heard Chris' truck start up and pull away from the curb. Looking back at the text, Leon shrugged, accepting the invitation. 

Maybe it was time he did something different for a change. 


End file.
